Annihilation Nation
by CommanderAnth0n7
Summary: Nothing is stronger than a bond between brothers and nothing is more true about this trio. However when a mission goes south in the most unexpected of ways will this band of brothers be able to hold it together or will it all fall apart.
1. Meet the squad

Annihilation Nation

Nothing is stronger than a bond between brothers and nothing is more true about this trio. However when a mission goes south in the most unexpected of ways will this band of brothers be able to hold it together or will it all fall apart.

 **Tokyo Industrial Area**

"This is Commander, everyone in position?" asks 'Commander' over his radio. He is currently leaning up against a wall next to a wooden door with a G36 in his hands. He is wearing a black t-shirt, long dark green camo pants, black combat boots and a black bulletproof vest and tactical rigging. Commander is also wearing an exact replica of Briareos' head gear from Appleseed Alpha.

"This is Ghost, in position. Getting in will be the easy part, getting out on the other hand is another story entirely," replies 'Ghost', currently lying prone on a roof about 300 metres away from 'Commander,' looking down the sight of a suppressed M14 EBR. He's wearing similar clothing to Commander however instead of bulletproof vest he is wearing a grey hoodie. Next to him is a rifle bag and some mags for his rifle.

"Figured that much, Tron you got the extraction vehicle?"

"Give me 10 seconds," replies 'Tron,' currently sitting in the driver's seat of a red Nissan 350Z, trying to hot wire it. His current attire consists of a black business suit, black gloves and a nice pair of sunglasses. Why he wears sunglasses at night baffles the other 2 but at least he gets the job done.

"On my way," he says as the 350Z roars to life. Tron hits the accelerator and zooms out of the parking complex. As Tron races along the highway, Commander opens the wooden door and starts moving swiftly through the building, knocking out guards as he finds them, all while being guided by Ghost.

"Bloody hell there are a lot of guards," Commander comments as he knocks out his 8th guard, "I didn't expect them to be so organised. Normally when we go after a gang there are barely any guards let alone routine patrols."

"These guys are professionals; this is their 5th time this month holding someone for ransom. But that is why we have been hired, to take care of problems that the government won't or rather can't handle," replies Ghost

"Right, up or down Ghost?" Commander asks opening the fire escape door revealing 2 possible paths.

"They most likely would have taken the hostage down as it is harder to assault, also about 5 minutes away," says Tron

"Down, of course, also how did I manage to be the only one assaulting the building?" Commander complains, taking the flight of stairs heading down.

"You have a dragon embedded in your being," says Ghost

"So do you," he shoots back

"Let me rephrase that, you are the only one of us who has a dragon with abilities that can stop bullets," Tron answers, "also being half machine helps."

"You guys are underestimating your balance breakers again, shit."

"What?"

"Security door, Ghost warn me if anyone opens the door to the fire escape shaft, I have to hack the terminal" replies Commander, breaking the number pad off the wall revealing 2 wires. He disconnects the 2 wires from the panel and joins the wires directly causing the door to make a loud clunk sound before opening slightly.

"Heads up, 2 men are heading through the fire escape door; I suggest you prepare for combat"

' _Brilliant'_ Commander mentally curses, replacing the number pad and moving past the steel door into a long narrow hallway. He walks down the hallway till he reaches a wooden door. He could hear laughter coming from the door which he just broke through, he is running out of time. He quickly opens the door before shutting it again. As he shuts the door the room he's in is thrown into darkness. He switches to night vision and looks around the room. There is very little furniture in the room, a few chairs and a bench. He continues looking around the room till movement catches his eye. It was in a pile of bags, he moves closer towards the pile before it shakes more violently.

' _What the Fuck!'_

He grabs the top bag and rips it away, revealing a face, a very unhappy face. He continues moving the bags away to reveal the 17 year old girl he had been sent to retrieve, Hailey Chrysler. It looks like she has been hit multiple times, her clothes are ripped and she wasn't wearing any pants. Commander grabs his combat knife from his belt before bringing it near the girl, who starts to freak out.

"If you want to make it out of here, I suggest you follow my every instruction. You can start by stop moving so I can cut you free," says Commander in a mechanical tone, beginning to free Hailey from her zippy tie cuffs. Footsteps can be heard closing in, Commander gestures her to stay quiet as he moves to behind the door. The footsteps stop right before the door swings open and two very large figures walk in. Commander waits till they are both fully in the room to begin his assault. He shuts the door then proceeds to stab the second man through the throat, cutting his spinal cord with his knife before punching the first guy in the side of the head with the cybernetic limb he has for a right arm, splitting his skull open. The girl just looks on in horror as her 'saviour' executes 2 of the enemy with his boot, sending blood everywhere.

"Professionals my ass," Commander mutters to himself as he checks the body for gear he can use to escape.

' _2 Uzis and 2 mags of ammunition for each, awesome.'_

Commander activates one of the electromagnetic rails on his back and places his G36 on it before picking up both the Uzis and ammo. He opens the door and has a quick look before signalling the female to follow him out the door and into the hallway.

Over the radio comes, "I hope you have her because more reinforcements have just arrived on site."

"You can start cleaning them out; I am on my way out with our target, Tron you better be close because in 1 minute, extraction maybe no longer be viable."

"I am close, 50 seconds."

All of a sudden, guns can be heard going off outside. One by one Ghost is slowly picking off the enemy without having to worry about return fire. They are just firing in random directions hoping to scare him off but are having little success. Commander is hauling ass, climbing up the fire escape towards the roof with their target in tow. The plan is to use a rope to repel down the side of the building at which point Tron will there waiting to pick up the target. From there Tron will deliver the Hailey, collect the squad's payment and meet the crew at base with a new vehicle to add to their expending fleet.

"Commander, there are people on the roof however I am unable to get them," Ghost says as he shoots another person in the head, painting the ground with their brains.

"Thanks for the heads up," he replies, kicking open the door and opening up on the unsuspecting enemies with his new Uzis.

"How the hell to we get down?" Hailey asks, panicking.

"Calm your tits; I have a plan now follow me to the edge of the building," Commander answers running towards the end of the building away from gunfire. He looks over the edge of the building before handing an Uzi to the girl,

"No, I can't shoot anyone!" she exclaims

"Did I ask you to shoot anyone? Just hold the damn gun for a moment while I get us a way off this building," he replies forcing it into her hands. His right arm then splits in half revealing a large spike, about the length of his forearm. He fires it into the roof, penetrating through the roof and into the room below. A cable can be seen from Commander's arm to the spike. Tron pulls up below them,

"Your ride has just turned up, so grab a hold of me and I will repel down this building." She just stands in place not wanting to move as Commander positions himself on the very edge of the building.

"It is now or never," Commander says, looking Hailey, "From what I have heard after the first week the hostage becomes their sex slave and it gets broadcasted around the world."

"Ok," she says moving very timidly towards Commander. She wraps her arms around him. He leans back over the edge and begins walking down the building. She is absolutely terrified as he begins picking up the pace. Gunfire can still be heard from the other side of the building as Commander reaches the ground. Commander cuts the cable and allows his arm to change back.

"Get in," Tron says, opening the passenger's door. The female gets in before closing the door and the 350Z zooms away leaving Commander in a cloud of smoke.

"Time to leave Ghost, see at position bravo," Commander says over the radio, running away from the building down a side street. His head gear disassembles itself like how the Iron Man masks do from the movies.

"Ok detonating the building, see you soon," replies Ghost before the building goes up in smoke. Ghost packs up his rifle and climbs down off the roof before casually walking towards the main road. A black 75 series Landcruiser Ute pulls up in front of him. A smile appears on his face as he opens the cab door and climbs in before it drives off into the night.

Tron is driving along the highway towards the delivery point. Whoever owned this car had a very good taste in interior design in Tron's opinion. Everything was to his liking; the colour was mainly black with red accents and a few patches of grey. However it was nothing compared to the Commander's car personal ride. His machine is an absolute masterpiece. A light tap of metal breaks his focus on the car and focuses on the female next to him who is holding on tightly to the gun currently in her hands. She has a very slender frame while at the same time having, in Tron's opinion, the most important feature a female could have big boobs. Whenever the trio got on to the topic of what is the best part of the female body, he would always argue that boobs are the best, especially big ones, while Ghost is more of an ass guy. He just got to get himself some ass. Commander he, he doesn't really care to be honest. Whenever the topic arises he just leaves the room, the other 2 believe that as he is half machine he has lost a large amount of his drive to reproduce and thus not really caring about females in general.

"What's your name?" asks Hailey, gripping the Uzi.

"Jason," he replies, overtaking traffic

"Last name?"

"Doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never had a last name; Commander rescued me from a top secret testing facility when I was 12, I never had a last name."

"Let me repay you for saving me," she says, shifting her whole body to face him.

"You don't need to; our payment is waiting at the delivery point."

"I want to," she counters, pulling off her shirt, showing Tron her fully exposed breasts.

"Ok give me one minute," he replies, pulling of the highway and into an alleyway. He turns off the engine. Hailey climbs into his lap and presses her boobs up against his chest.

"I haven't been able to stop looking at you since I got into the car with you. You are just so handsome that I couldn't help but wonder what you might be packing," she says rubbing Tron's crotch.

"Commander doesn't like me having sex on the job but for you, I guess I can bend the rules," he says, bringing her in to a hot kiss. Tron's hands go for his favourite part of the body, making her moan. Hailey breaks the kiss and undoes Tron's belt, allowing her to remove his pants and reveal his erection.

"You have more than I thought," she says, grinding her pussy against it. Tron pulls on a lever, making the chair lean back.

"From down here I can do more damage" he says, revealing her womanhood. He then guides Hailey down and penetrates her.

"This is heavenly!" she cries as Tron thrusts into her

Meanwhile, heading in the opposite direction,

"I think we have picked up a tail," Commander says looking out his rear view mirror.

"You mean those 3 black cars?"

"Yep, those ones," he replies as a gun pops out of the window of one of the cars following them, "take the wheel, I will sort them out."

"How will you sort them out?" Ghost asks with a grin, grabbing the wheel as Commander opens his door and starts shifting out of it

"The usual way," he replies, climbing out of his door and grabbing hold of the roof racks. Ghost quickly changes seats and slams on the accelerator. Commander climbs in to the tray just in time as a hail of bullets begin raining in. He lifts up a panel in the tray revealing an M60e6,

' _I am so glad I restocked before this mission'_ Command thinks, lifting the LMG out of its container and shutting the panel. He opens the rear gate and lies prone in the tray before unleashing bullets in to their pursuers. The first car swerves into oncoming traffic, just in time to dodge the bullets but hits a truck head on. Commander targets the next closest car. He shoots the glass and filling the occupants with lead. The third car decides to stop pursuing and backs off deciding that they wanted to live to see another day. Commander puts the gun back then bangs on the roof signalling Ghost to pull over to allow him to get back in.

"What do you reckon Tron is doing right now?" Ghost asks as they get back on the road. They look at each other for a moment,

"Nah," they say in unison, shaking their heads.

"Let me check," commander says, pulling out a GPS, "Well, his position hasn't changed in the past 5 minutes and he has yet to reach to the delivery point."

They look at each other again before they both sigh, realising what the final member of their trio is currently doing.

"That was amazing," Hailey gasps, still twitching from her orgasm.

"Yes it was, now I better get you home," Tron says as he starts the engine and fixes his attire. It doesn't take him long to arrive at the delivery point. They both get out of the car and walk up to the front door of what can only be described as a mansion. A butler opens the door,

"I believe I have a package to deliver to this location," Tron says, moving out of the way to reveal Hailey

"Wait here," he says excitedly

"Sir! Madam! Hailey is home!" he yells, his voice echoing throughout the house. Footsteps can be heard throughout the house as everyone races to the front door. 5 people turn up and envelope her in a group hug while Tron just stands in the doorway. An older man walks over with a briefcase in his hands,

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter, I don't know what we would have done if you never stepped up you the plate. If there is anything else we can do just ask," he says, handing the briefcase over and shaking Tron's hand.

"The best thing for us that you could is hire us again for other matter as we do more than just daring rescues and here is our card," Tron replies, passing the man a business card and picking up the briefcase, "now I must take my leave, the rest of the squad is waiting for me."

"Wait!" Hailey yells, running out the door and catches up with Tron. She plants a kiss on his cheek and whispers in his ear,

"I left a note on the passenger seat, let's do it again sometime."

He nods before walking to the 350Z. He climbs in and starts the car before waving to Hailey as he drives away. He picks up the note and reads it,

"Dear Jason,

I can't begin to express my appreciation to your group for saving my life. I thought I was really going to die in there. Also if you ever need to relieve some stress or just want to play around, just call as I am forever in your debt.

Love Hailey

PS your penis is the best :D, it was better than my entire dildo collection."

Her phone number is on the bottom of the note.

' _Well then, another one to add to the collection,'_ Tron smiles as he puts the note in his pocket. He opens up the Nissan and rockets down the highway, realising that he isn't going to the home until day break if he doesn't put petal to the metal.

4 hours later, Commander and Ghost turn off the main road on to dirt and stop in front of a chain link fence gate. The fence is almost 2 metres tall with barbwire at the top and seems to never end in either direction. Commander gets out and unlocks the gate before allowing Ghost to drive through. He relocks the gate and climbs into the tray before banging on the roof signalling for Ghost to drive on. It isn't long before 2 industrial size sheds come into view with what can only be described as a machinery graveyard surrounding it. Trucks, cars, construction machinery even planes surround the 2 buildings in an organised mess. Ghost drives towards the closest shed and activates the roller door allowing himself to drive straight in and park in the designated bay. Commander drags himself out of the tray and walks towards glass sliding doors while Ghost shuts the roller door.

"I am heading for bed, don't bother waiting for Tron to get home, it's too late. Tomorrow we start operation 'high school', so once I get up its all hands on deck however that probably won't happen till lunch time so enjoy you sleep while you can," Commander yawns, closing the door behind him. Ghost decides that it is better to listen to his brother and follow his advice. He follows Commander upstairs and enters his own room before practically passing out on his bed.

 **A.N  
So I decided to make another DXD fanfic. This does not mean I have abandoned Cybernetic Soldier,** **I am just taking a break. I will continue it I just don't know when I will return to it. Anyway enough about my current situation, what did you think? tell me what you like and/or dislike about this story so far. It really helps getting feedback on every chapter as it can influence where the story is going. I have already got about 1/3 of chapter 2 done so expect it to be out soon.**

 **Anyway this is Commander Anthon, signing out**


	2. Roll out

**Annihilation Nation (Japanese Main Base)**

"Look who finally decided to wake up," chuckles Ghost as Tron walks down the stairs yawning.

"Hey fuck you,"

"Are you crabby because you didn't get a round 2?" Tron immediately goes red in the face.

"How did you…"

"You seem to have forgotten that Commander has put tracking chips in both of us and we know you too well to be able to hide it from us," Ghost states, turning back to the computer in front of him, "also I suggest you clean that new car of yours before he gets to it, he doesn't do anything to objects that smell of body fluid that isn't sweat."

"Shit! When do you reckon he is going to get up?" Tron asks, beginning to panic.

"Well he said that he wasn't going to be up till after lunch time so before lunch you are safe but once it passes 12 o'clock it is anyone's guess how long you have."

"Knowing my luck he will wake up 12 o'clock on the dot," Tron complains, opening the fridge and pulling out an energy drink. He opens the lid and drinks a mouthful,

"What does Commander even do when he is asleep?" Tron ponders, looking at the packaging on the bottle.

"How would I know? I've always assumed that he dreams like us but who knows what actually happens," Ghost replies, becoming more intrigued by the topic with every passing thought.

"Anyway, I should get to work," he says, walking towards the sliding door.

Meanwhile in the other shed,

"Come on Growler," Commander says as he turns the key, trying to start his M1163 Growler.

 **[I highly doubt that it will ever run again, especially seeing that you got it from an online army surplus store 5 years ago and all it has done since is sit outside and rust] says a voice out of nowhere**

"You know Lunar; if anyone is going to get it to work, it is going to be me and plus all it has to do is survive the next week before the other 2 get their own vehicles and then it can be fixed properly," Commander says, looking over engine, trying to think of a reason for it not to start. He had replaced the spark plugs, fuel lines, rubber belts, most of the electronics and yet it still wouldn't work.

"It could be the starter motor, it may not be getting enough power or it just might be buggered,"

 **[And how are you going to test that?]**

"Easy, push start," Commander replies, grabbing the radio from on top of the toolbox next to him, "You there Ghost?"

"Yeah, I thought that you were asleep," comes a very surprised voice over the radio.

"Well I was asleep until I realised that I still have to fix you a ride for the first week as I have yet to finish your either of your rides," Commander explains.

"Ok what do you need?"

"I need you to bring the Landcruiser into the maintenance shed."

"Why can't you do that?"

"I need a second driver to drive the Landcruiser while I try and start this Growler."

"Oh ok, I will be right over," Ghost says, getting up and walking out into the shed.

About two minutes later, the 2 brothers have hooked up the Growler to the back of the Landcruiser and are slowly making their way to their airfield, well if you can call 20km/hr slow. The engine sputters as Commander puts the Growler into second before roaring to life,

"I told you I could get it working,"

 **[Looks like I need to stop underestimating you]**

"Ok Ghost, you can stop now," Commander says over the radio applying the brakes. Ghost gets out and walks towards Commander who is working on the engine while it is running.

"So this is the piece of junk we are stuck with," Ghost says, undoing the straps and putting them back in the toolbox

"Could be worse, you could be walking to school every day," Commander retorts, shutting the bonnet.

"Ok you've made your point," he replies, raising his hands defensively, "so what now?"

"Well you have to pack for school on Monday and we leave tonight. So I suggest you go and pack. Also if there are things you want that we can't take it on the first trip, I will bring it down when I return with your vehicles so put it in boxes and remind me on Saturday."

"Ok, where do you want the Landcruiser?" Ghost asks, getting into the driver's seat

"Where does is it normally go?"

"Alright smart ass."

The 2 brothers exchange a glance before driving in opposite direction. Ghost heading back towards the sheds while Commander continues on his way towards the airfield.

"So what did you need to do?" Tron asks

"Just needed to help Commander," Ghost replies

"He's up?"

"Apparently, anyway I would hurry up with that if I were you, you have a lot to pack before tonight," Ghost says, walking into the house.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tron mumbles, deciding that he has cleaned the 350Z to the best of his abilities. He walks in behind Ghost and follows him upstairs. He walks into his own room before sighing. He has spent the past 3 years in the same room and now he was being asked to pick up and move.

' _Why does it have to be me?'_ he mutters under his breath as he begins to pack his room into boxes

Commander is absolutely punishing the Growler on the dirt road heading towards the airfield. It is a few kilometres away from the sheds, just the right distance so they don't have to listen to planes taking off and yet it doesn't take them too long to get there when a plane does touch down. He backs off the accelerator as he arrives outside one of the 2 massive hangers. Commander slides the door open revealing a very useful plane or rather tiltrotor. The V-22 Osprey is one of Commander's most experienced vehicles under his command, having been involved in multiple extractions in hostile territory. Commander drives the Growler up the cargo ramp into the Osprey. He climbs out of the growler and walks into the cockpit. He runs his hands over the controls, remembering old missions.

"Your time is almost up my old friend," he says as he sits in the pilot's chair. One of the main console screens lights up, showing a simple red screen.

"You don't think so?" Commander replies, looking at the red screen, "in a few years all aircraft of your type may be phased out so I can't guarantee parts, well authentic parts anyway."

The screen starts flashing,

"I know it is scary to think that one day you may be the last of your kind but don't worry I will keep you going for as long as I can," the screen changes to show a deep blue.

"You know what, if you manage to last 5 more years, I am going to send you to the pacific HQ to get you into the new body they are designing. It resembles the Howler from the GI Joe movies however it is real and working. What do you say?"

The screen stays blue for a moment before flashing green.

"Awesome. Make sure you are out on the runway in 10 hours ready to fly," Commander says, getting up and walking out of the cockpit as the whole console lights up before turning off again. He climbs into the Growler and starts it before reversing back out and heading back towards the sheds.

A few hours pass and the boys seem to be mostly packed. Ghost's room is pretty much done, now only having boxes and items that require disassembly left. Tron's on the other hand still has a lot to do. He still has stuff everywhere. Commander is busy loading a shipping container with everything that isn't being taking the first time around. Tron walks outside with a box in his hands.

"Commander, can I ask you a question?" he says putting the box down outside the container.

"Fire away," Commander replies, picking up the box that Tron had just put down

"Why are myself and Ghost packing up but you aren't?"

"Because it is your mission, you will be there for at least 2 years so I thought that you would prefer all of your stuff with you instead of it staying with me. Plus I like it here over a big city, that is why I am not packing," Commander replies, stacking the box on top of another.

"Oh ok,"

"Besides once you get 1 or 2 girls you probably won't want to come back to the middle of nowhere. You best get back to work, we leave in less than 6 hours."

"Alright, I will get Ghost in to help" Tron says turning and walking away.

"Before you go, what kind of starter do you want?" Commander calls out.

"Key start," Tron calls back.

"Of course," Commander mumbles before going back to work.

As the sun dips below the horizon, the boys finish loading Growler. All the essentials are loaded up and strapped down. The males all walked inside to have their last meal living under the same roof together.

"I can't believe that we fly out tonight and begin a yearlong operation," Ghost says between mouthfuls, "without Commander."

"Yeah it will be different not having to make such large meals every day," Commander jokes

"Hahaha, Fuck you too."

"So how is tomorrow going to work?" Tron butts in.

"Well we will be landing around 8pm tonight so we will have time to unload before we go to sleep. Tomorrow you guys start school; I will drop you off and pick you up unless you two get side tracked then tomorrow night I will fly back here. That is the basic plan, whether or not it actually turns out like that is yet to be seen," Commander says before standing up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Ghost asks, looking Commander with a concerned face.

"Change of plan, I will meet you at Kuoh next week, Osprey should be waiting on the tarmac to take you, all you the forms you need are in the glove box of Growler including where you to are staying," Commander says as he walks out the door. The 2 males just look at each other before hearing an engine fire up and the sound of screeching tyres. Tron jumps and runs out to see Commander racing off towards the main road.

"What did he take?" Ghost asks, getting out of his seat and walking over to Tron.

"His Formula 1," Tron replies, his eyes downcast, "freshly fitted with anti-radiation plating and air filters."

"You reckon he is going to check out the plant? He does realise that they lost robots due to the radiation, right?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he will want us to continue with our mission, what he does from now on is his business and we have to leave him to it. He had a life before rescuing us. Now we need to follow the plan because has he ever failed us?"

"No."

"See you just need a little faith. I can't believe I am giving this lecture to you even though you are older."

"Alright enough about that topic, we should do the final check and leave as soon as possible."

"I'm ready to go, what about you?" Tron asks walking back towards the door.

"I'm done. I will turn off the lights and meet you outside," Ghost replies walking up the stairs. Tron walks out the door and climbs into the Growler. He starts it as Ghost walks out the door, shutting it then heading over to the Growler. Ghost climbs in and the two drive off towards the airfield. They arrive to see Osprey parked at the other end of the runway, ready to launch. They drive over and up the cargo ramp into the Osprey. They climb out and strap the Growler down before making their way to the cockpit as the cargo ramp closes.

"You know how to fly this thing, right?" Ghost asks Tron.

"Just because I can drive a car better than you can doesn't mean that I can fly a plane," Tron retorts. While the two continue to bicker, the engine on the left fires up, followed by the right one. They look at each other accusingly till they felt the tiltrotor beginning to rise and the controls in front of them start to move all on their own.

""Commander!"" they both yell as the osprey begins to pick up horizontal momentum.

 **Outskirts of Futaba**

Heading in the opposite direction, Commander races to one of the few places that people rarely go to anymore; the exclusion zone around the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear power plant. It wasn't his first time in the zone however it was his first time driving his modified Formula 1 into the zone. His vehicle is really a cross between a Formula 1 and an off road buggy. The body is an old F1 body while it has about 2 feet of clearance and some aggressive tyres. Commander is on his way to an old warehouse in the heart of Futaba. As Commander approaches the outskirts of the Futaba, an alarm goes off warning him about the rising radiation level however Commander just ignores it and continues to push further towards the coast. He pulls up outside of the warehouse and gets out, activating his mask. He walks inside and stands in the middle of the space, slowing looking around the building, scanning for threats. He looks outside a window and sees a light flash. The window shatters and glass goes everywhere and yet Commander hasn't moved an inch. Floating in mid-air is a 50cal round that would have blasted through his head but it is holding no kinetic energy.

"That was an excellent shot; it would have killed anyone else. Wouldn't you agree sister?" he asks as he turns around to face the female that was sneaking up on him. The female in question has light brown hair that is tied in to a pony tail. Her attire consists of a full set of Graphene armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards). She has her sword on her left hip and a small pouch on her right. She stands up straight as there was no longer a point of concealing herself. An annoyed expression passes over her face as she realises that her only advantage was lost.

"There is no longer a point in conflict now," she pouts, crossing her arms.

"You of all people should know that a single shot is ineffective, Atlas, especially as it isn't larger than a 75mm round," Commander says as if scolding her. Bullet drops to the ground as Commander lowers his shield.

"I know, it was just that I wanted to show off you apprentice's abilities," Atlas replies, sitting on a stack of pallets.

"So they are a sniper … wait, APPRENTICE?!" Commander exclaims, registering what his sister had just said.

"Brother, your new assignment from HQ is to train her to become an assassin. She is the best out of the academy," Atlas says.

"I already have my hands full. I have to look after the new units in play at Kuoh, I have my own target and I have a group of cadets about to arrive on site and though all of that I have to plan my next lot of upgrades before December," Commander Complains.

"Well it looks like you have one more job to add to the pile," she replies while walking away.

"I knew that this was going to be bad news run."

 **[So what are you going to tell the others?]**

"They aren't going to find out. Assassin training is something that I haven't done in a long time and I never planned to do again."

 **[But you yourself are an assassin]**

"That occupation followed me from my past life, but this is my final target. Once he is finished I am done."

 **[But will you really be done?]**

Commander stands there, contemplating what his companion had said. Would he actually be able leave the life he had crafted for himself so easily? 10 years of kill or be killed and he was just going to walk away? After a few minutes of thinking Commander turns to leave. He walks out of warehouse in time to see a helicopter fly overhead. He watches land on a nearby building. He uses the camera in his mask to zoom in on the helicopter and the occupants, he could see his sister already on board and another figure climbing aboard with a rifle slung across their back. However he was at the wrong angle to be able to see any other features other than their long hair.

"Great, I have to teach a female," Commander groans as he climbs into his F1. He floors the accelerator and zooms away as the helicopter flies off in another direction.

 **[What's so bad about having to teach a female?]**

"They have these things called feelings that can cause them to not pull the trigger on their target. Back when I used to train assassins, I would be in charge of 3 classes of 20 students, a 1st year class, a 2nd year class and a 3rd year class at the Annihilation Nation Academy. They spend 3 years in a class room environment, training and honing their skills, after that they were sent to actual assassins for a year as their final training. For their final exam they were given a target they have to kill. Do you want to know the fail rate? Over 5 years only 30% of males failed their final assessment because they couldn't 'finish the job' so to speak. On the other hand, 80% of females failed, 80%! What it comes down to is when the trigger needs to be pulled people with a strong will and an objective mindset will do it, which means emotional people have no chance. The only problem is if they get attached to their target which normally happens if they have been undercover for extended periods of time."

 **[So that is why you sent the other's to Kuoh]**

"Yes, I am relying on this trend and Tron's charismatic personality to get him close to Rias Gremory, Devil princess and heiress to the Gremory Clan. From there he, and Ghost by extension, will protect her and will give myself a prime opportunity to take out my target and to show the supernatural world that humans aren't their toys to be played with."

 **[Who is your target?]**

"Riser Phenex."

 **A.N long time no see. School has weighed me down a lot. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but stay tuned because it will come, eventually.**


End file.
